The Ninja of Ferelden
by chris1901
Summary: After the destruction of the leaf village Naruto fights Madara and is soul bonded to a fem Kurama he is sent to Ferelden and goes to the circle of magi to help fight a threat the darkspawn. He meets solona and a couple of orignal faces to ferelden and becomes very strong in the process(may be a harem and naruto is a mage) rookie so dont be to harsh
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Naruto series or the Dragon Age Games

* * *

We see naruto uzumaki, a 16 year old the holder of the 9 tailed Fox, is fighting madara uchiha, who has already killed most of the allied forces army.

" madara, I see that you do not have any chakra left after I destroyed your rinnigan eyes." Yes, after madara massacred the Leaf Village he fought against naruto, who was fueled with anger and wanted to get revenge against him. When naruto saw the destruction of his home, he passed out from mental strain and was contacted by the ghost of the sage of the six Paths, and was told that he is the real one to carry on his legacy. He recieved the knowledge of how to give the Nine Tails, who naruto found out was a girl (who had a soft spot for him) the power of the ten tails, and his eyes that were much more powerful then madara's. He was taught seals from The Sage, because in his mind the time diffrence was a lot slower than the real world, after he was done, he had learned all of the rinnigans ability's and was a sealing master to the level of the Sages. He left his mind-scape and confronted madara, fighting a easy fight where he took his rinnigan eyes and merged his rinnigan with a sample of madara's blood to create a new dojustu.

The dojustu had the rinnigan's spirals, but it look like a crystal and had all of the abilities of the bloodlines. Madara got away from the fight and naruto has been chasing him for about a month until he cornered him in the remains of the cloud village. He was about to completely destroy him, when madara used his Sharingan ability with the rest of his chakra to open a portal where he hoped would finally kill naruto, while naruto took all the power of the Ten tails and made kyuubi the new ten tails. The portal took madara's body and disintegrated it, while starting to pull all of the remains of the destroyed village. naruto held on to a root he created while yelling for kyuubi to help him. " I am trying Naruto but what I am planning I don't completely know the outcome of it." He just yelled for her to do it, and Kyuubi used a ancient set of handsigns to give naruto most of her power, and left her enough to do the jutsu. She wanted to give Naruto her power when he told her that he was going to make her the new ten tails. When she got to the last handsign a new portal appeared and it sucked Naruto into it.

* * *

In Ferelden, a few years before original story, when arden is 14 years old, and in the tower.

3rd person POV

A portal has appeared outside the tower and rubble starts to fall out of it. The Templars have surounded the portal when a little boy of about 14 years old falls out of it, passed out. The Mage's and the Templars go and check on the boy, and the first enchanter, Iriving, checks if the boy has magic he then finds out that this boy has much larger magic core than himself. " Knight Commander greagoir, this child has naturally a much greater magic more than I do, I will take him back to the tower and check what he remembers and I will take on a secound apprentice." The knight commander just nods because he doesn't care what irving does, but he will interrogate the boy to see what the portal was from.

* * *

A few hours later in the tower

"Man, where is irving? I haven't seen him since that huge magic surge went of outside the tower." Said a female, 14-year-old mage, who was trying to find her teacher. So far she has looked everywhere except irving's private Rroom. She was on her way there when she saw some gossiping Templars, and she heard Irving's name and started to completely listen. " You hear that Irving is taking another apprentice with that little girl?" If she was shocked, then she was absolutely floored what she heard next. " Yeah, I also heard that the boy has a magic core even greater than the senior enchantor and it is still growing." She huffed. He just got here and he already has more magic than she does. She started to Irving's chamber to see her fellow apprentice. She went into his chamber a saw a very handsome blond boy on Irving's bed while Irving was healing him.

Irving turned to see his female apprentice and started to tell her about her about the new apprentice. " Hello solona, I see that you heard about the new apprentice, I want you to help him around and get used to the other mages." She nodded happily and waited until he woke up, because the only friend she has is jowan, but all he thinks about is escaping from the tower, so she can only talk with him for so long before she gets annoyed. She had to wait a half hour before he got up and she saw the most beautiful eyes that looked like small crystals.

Naruto has just woken up and saw a very beautiful girl, who looked a younger than him as he started to talk to kyuubi about where he is. " I am sorry, Naruto, but we ended up in a land with people with a weird kind of chakra that is a little diffrent then yours, but you can't go back to the elemental nations." He went silent for a moment before he went into his mind-scape to talk with kyuubi. He went to her cage and saw a shocking sight, He saw Kyuubi, who last time looked to be in her 20s and ten tails now only had 1 tail and looked to 14. "Um Kyuu, why do only have one tail and why do you look like a chibi of your former self?" She huffed at being called a chibi and starting telling him that when he went through the portal kyuubi had to give him 9 tails of power, that he couldn't use yet, to survive and they were transformed into 14 year olds. He didn't believe her until he looked at the water in his sewer of a mind, and he looked exactly like he did when he left with pervy sensei on his training trip. He said goodbye to Kyuubi and went back to the real world to see the girl giving him a confused look, and he realized that he was just staring at her for the last 5 minutes.

He sweat dropped and started to say sorry, when she said, " It's Okay." A massive blush burned on her face. " Hello Miss, what is your name- Wait, do you have a fever I think you should lay down." With that said he put his hand on her forehead, which only made her blush more.

* * *

Solona POV

' Why is this guy just staring at me its weird... but it not like I don't like it- wait why am I thinking that?" I sat there for 5 minutes until he came back to reality and sweat dropped. I started to blush for a minute because he didn't have a shirt on. He had to be an idiot, thinking I had a fever. " Its okay, I don't have a fever, but can you please stop touching me." He looked at me in a confused expression then nodded and asked me what this place is. " This place is the circle of magi, and it is the home of most of the mages of ferelden." He asked what a mage is and I couldn't keep the shocked expression of my face, like seriously, this guy doesn't even know what a mage is, and he has the largest magic core than anybody has in the entire circle.

Normal POV

They talked for a little while longer, until a Templar came and told them that both of them are to report to Senior Enchanter Irving, and Knight Commander Gregoir, in his office. While they walked there, they talked about their childhood and for some reason, Naruto felt like he could trust her. So he told her about his awful childhood, and Solona couldn't help but shed a few tears because compared to his, her childhood was a walk in the park.

They arrived at Irving's office and saw gregoir looking at him and Solona with a stern look that kind of reminded Naruto of the one sakura gave him every time he did anything wrong. " Hello you two, blondy, what is your name, and what was that portal you came through." He gave him a annoyed glare and said his name was naruto. " The portal I came out of was made so I could escape from a madman who killed my entire village." Gregoir gave a short nod and told Irving to start talking. " Okay saruto and solona, you two are going to learn a lot about each other for the next few years. because Naruto has an unaturally high magical core, I have decided that I will train him, and for solona to be partners with naruto's large reserves and solona for her high control for magic." They were both shocked with the turn of events but naruto was the first to snap out of it, and extended his hand to the girl. "Hello, my name is naruto, and today we start out as partners." She nodded and shook his hand with a blush, because even meeting him today she already has a small crush on Naruto. " Okay Solona, you can leave, I have a few questions for naruto. Here, go to Wynne and ask her to help you with some healing spells, okay?" She looked hesitant, but then went to find žynne for some help. " Okay naruto, I have some questions for you. Like what is wrong with your eyes?" asked irving. Naruto smiled at the old man, who naruto thought looked like the 3rd hokage. " Old man, nothing is wrong with my eyes, it is a bloodline gift, or an ability that is passed down in my family." Irving was flored and wondered what ablilities the bloodline can do, so he asked. " My bloodline is for my eyes, and it gives me complete control of the elements, and the use of unique spells only I can do like my shadow clones." Irving gave Naruto a curious gaze, because he has never heard of a spell called Shadow Clones, so he asked Naruto to demonstrate it for him. Naruto nodded and made his favorite handsign to make 3 clones of himself. Irving fell out of his chair when he saw Naruto multiply into 4 of the same person and went to inspect if they were just illusions.

He was not dissapointed to see that they were actual copies of Naruto, and asked how it worked. " The Shadow Clone Spell splits up their magic into seperate beings, and each of them can do spells." Irving heard everthing Naruto has said, and thought of every single thing that they could do with this, they could have a infinite number of mages in wars. He then remembered that he could teach Naruto everthing he knows, and he thinks that naruto could very well be, with his teachings, the greatest Mage, with Solona at his side as a partner.

* * *

4 years later in the Harrowing Chamber

The last 4 years have been great to Solona and Naruto with more then their abilities. Over the years Solona's small crush has grew to complete loving him, but with Naruto being as hardheaded with relationships as he was, he never saw the way she looked at him with complete love to the point that he thought she was really sick because every time she was around him she would blush. Their friendship wasn't the only one he has gained since coming here, he befriended Wynne, who taught him a easier way to heal people instead of using chakra to do it. He also had a friend named Jowan, who was also friends with Solona, but he didn't hang out with Jowan a lot, because he had a bad feeling about what he was doing in his free time. Naruto and Solona's abilities have grew dramatically over the years with Naruto having the greatest power, rivaling the power of the Senior Enchanters.

Solona, on the other hand, might not be as powerful but she is still one of the strongest apprentices to come out of the tower in this generation. Naruto and Solona are on their way to the harrowing and Solona is sweating bullets but it looks like she has other things on her mind.

Solona POV

' Oh my god, I can't believe that Naruto has gotten this powerful, I have seen him overpower the senior enchanter in just magic, without physical abilities.' I have just made it to the Narrowing Chamber and see that Irving and Gregoir are there, and I see that Naruto is completly calm. I have decided that after the Harrowing, if we survive, I will tell Naruto I like him. I see that Irving is talking with us and I feel slightly embarressed that I zoned out.

* * *

Back to Normal POV

" Okay, you two put your hands on the lyrium and enter the Fade. I hope that you two can make it." They both nodded and went to the lyrium, entering the Fade, hoping that they can make it back.

In the Fade

They woke up in the Fade before trying to find what they were looking for. On the way they met a talking mouse that Naruto couldn't help but get confused by. " Hello you two, I see that you are apprentices... I once was a apprentice, but I was killed when I failed my Harrowing." Solona felt bad for him and said that he could travel with them for a a while, but Naruto felt a dark force inside of the mouse, so he kept himself and Solona a few meters away from the mouse.

They followed the mouse to a Spirit of Valor and Naruto asks him for a staff for Sorona, because he made a staff with the help of Kyuubi. The spirit asked for a duel and Naruto couldn't help but get excited for it because for the last 4 years he hasn't gotten into a real fight. It was a short duel, but it was fun for Naruto, and he gave the staff to Sorona who gave him a sceptical look. " How many things are you keeping from me? Like how are you so skilled in sword play?"

He started to get nervous and said to her that that he will explain it after. She nodded but still was suspicious of Naruto for the time being. They walked around, and they found what looked like a bear, which asked them to answer one of its riddles for him. Naruto did not want to answer the riddle, so when Solona was thinking, he used a Sharingan ability to influence people to do things on the bear, and teach the mouse to transform into a bear. Solona was about to answer when she saw the mouse tranform into a bear and the weird looking bear go to sleep, and she fixed Naruto with a hard glare.

" Hey hey Solona, I am sorry, but I didn't feel like answering his riddle, so I made him. Again, sorry." She gave him one more hard glare then sighed and said she would of gotten it wrong anyway. They went to where the demon would be, and they waited until Naruto noticed a Spirit of Rage appear, and it tried to persuade them to help him escape from The Fade. They started to fight and in a minutes they killed the demon with a mix of spells from multiple shadow clones and Solona. The mouse transformed into a mage and Naruto found it odd that he said he was a apprentice when he is wearing Senior Enchanter clothes. " Thanks you two, but can I go with you to the real world? I don't want to stay here any longer." At that moment Naruto realized that he was not a apprentice because every one of them knows that you must never trust anything that comes from The Fade so he used the speed he gained during the war, to kill the mouse-person before he transformed into a demon. The so-called apprentice fell to the ground and showed his true form which was a Pride Demon.

He looks to Solona to see if she is alright, to see her start to pass out and runs to catch her. He feels the world start to fall apart, and he wakes up in the Harrowing Chamber with Irving and Gregoir looking at him and Solona in with a mutually shocked expreesions. " How did you survive that? It was supposed to take a lot longer then that to complete it... And how are you awake? The completion of the Harrowing usually make the Mage pass out like Solona."

He nods his head in embarassment and picks up Solona and asks Irving if they passed the harrowing. " Yes, you completly passed. Naruto, can you bring Solona to your room and try not to create any new apprentices while we are away." Naruto blushed again and used high chunin speed to get the hell of there.

They arrived and Naruto started using some healing spells to wake her up, but those didn't work, so after an hour, he got annoyed and used a little electricity to shock her wake, which did its job. Solona looked around and her eyes landed on Naruto who had a sheepish look on his face and she gave him a look that sent him running away, with solona running after him. After a half an hour and ten minutes of Solona beating the crap out of Naruto, they both sat on Naruto's bed to talk about how she liked him.

" So... Naruto, I have wanted to talk to you about something very important about you and I." After she said that she looked down and Naruto looked at her with a confused expression. " Sure Solona, what did you want to talk- ahhhhh!" While he was talking he didn't notice Solona get a new fire in her eyes, before she jumped him and started kissing him on the lips. He was surprised for a secound then he started to kiss her back with equal power. What Solona didn't know was that Naruto did like her, but he was scared that if he tried something it would ruin their friendship. They went to there Private Chambers which Irving somehow got the Templars to give them by saying something like they needed the extra space to train. They started to kiss again and Naruto started to take her clothes off. " If we do this, I won't be able to stop."

(Short lemon thanks to Dotchi13)

She smirked at Naruto and used some magic to burn his clothes till his boxers were only left. "I wouldn't have kept this going if I didn't want it to happen." She smiled at him and went to lock the door so that no perverts look at what they were about to do. After that door closed and Naruto added some silencing seals before he turned to Solona, wrapping his arms around her before kissing her passionately, their tongues battling as he set her down onto the bed, straddling her waist after he spread her legs.

" Naruto..."

He only nodded, pressing his body close to hers as she gently set her teeth on his shoulder.

He entered her and she screamed, biting onto his shoulder as it bled slightly, making Naruto moan. Tears flowed silently down her cheeks before the pain faded and she experimentally moved her hips, sending a shockwave of pleasure through them.

" Move Naruto." 

He obeyed and soon they were tettering over the edge, their tongues tangling together as hands moved everywhere, before Naruto gave one last thrust and they cried out as they tipped into pleasure.

* * *

The morning after, Solona POV

I woke up after the best night of my life with a more then a few bruises from Naruto and an ache in my lower area because yesterday was my first time. I looked to my right to see that Naruto was passed out naked, and I smile lovingly at him with thoughts that were very dirty which made me blush. " I see that you are asleep, Naruto, so I know that you can't hear me, but I just want to say that was the best night of my life, and I hope for more later." I go to get up, but then I feel like something has a strong grip on me and look to see that Naruto has a death grip on my waist that made me realize that I will need to wake him up to get dressed before Irving finds out that we had sex. In a sweet and loving voice, I woke up Naruto, who took a few minutes to actually get up. He got up to get a fresh set of clothes because I fried his last pair in the beginning of the night and I get a great sight of Naruto's body, that I didn't get to see in my sexual high. When we were all dressed, we heard a knock on our door and I went to go get it, to see if it was a Templar or Irving. I was surprised to see that it was Jowen, and he had a panicked look on his face that immediately made me worried. " I know that this is a bad time, and I am happy that you guys passed the Harrowing so quickly, but I need to ask a huge favor of you." Naruto and I quickly looked at Jowen and realized that this favor will be huge if he's is this panicked. We would never realize at the time what the impact would be for his favor.

* * *

And done

Okay I have finished the chapter and I am wondering if I went to fast in there relationship. It will most likely be a harem with the dalish elf in there and yes she will be recrueted by duncan before he comes to the tower of magi. Leave a review to help me because I am a new writer. I hope that it is good and thanks from Dotchi13 that made it alot better


	2. Sorry to everybody

Sorry to all the people that like my storys but I have a sad story.

I had a party and one of my dickhead friends thought it was funny to mess with my laptop so he put viruses on it and then droped it so it is completly broken.

So all of my storys are on hold untill i get a new laptop or get mine fixed.

Anybody who wants one of my storys PM me and I can help you with it. Again sorry about not updating any of them and th only reason I can write this is because i went to my grandma's house for spring break.


End file.
